warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Kraken
| notes = | users = Seeker }} The Kraken is a Grineer burst pistol that fires two shots with one trigger pull, and is highly accurate at range if the high recoil caused by the bursts is kept under control. It is deadly in the hands of the Seeker, as it's high can easily destroy player shields in a single burst. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for Kulstar. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages * Very accurate if recoil is controlled. * Fire rate increases the time between bursts, which tightens the weapons spread and lowers per shot recoil. * Decent status per burst often makes enemies stagger from procs. * Fires two shots instead of three, making it more ammo efficient than most other burst weapons. * High damage - effective against Shielded enemies. Disadvantages * High per-burst recoil, making it difficult to land both shots without proper recoil control. * Fire rate between bursts is rather low. * Reload speed feels sluggish in relation to its magazine size. * Cannot reload right after firing like most burst weapons, short delay requires pressing the reload button twice. * Maximum fire rate requires precise timing, you must fire again a certain time after firing, otherwise fire rate is halved. * Low and damages, less effective against armor and Flesh. Notes * If the color customizations are not to a player's preferences, the Desert-Camo Kraken skin may be a good choice. * Due to it being of Grineer design, the weapon is most effective against the Corpus as the high impact has a +25% bonus to basic shields, allowing a pure build to be viable. Tips * Kraken shoots two bullets in quick succession. Practice is recommended to fully master this weapon. Increasing the weapons rate of fire also decreases the gap between the bullets' firings. * One can drop their aim to negate the kick on the second shot. With practice it is possible to snipe ranged targets, hitting with all bullets. If the first shot is aimed for the chest region, the recoil will knock the second bullet up, resulting in a headshot. * Steady Hands can be used to negate the weapon's recoil, tightening the weapon's shot grouping per burst resulting in better accuracy at range. This can be beneficial for landing both shots in each burst. * Like the Sicarus pistol which also fires in bursts, timing is key to acquire maximum fire rate. Do not spam the fire button as the fire rate will be nearly half of what it should be. Instead, time your clicks accordingly to get the hang of when to correctly press the fire button. * There is a small delay after firing where reloading can occur, unlike most weapons, so usually tapping the reload button after firing will not work and you must either double tap or wait a moment before reloading. This can be very annoying, and it is the same for the Sicarus as well. * Since it fires faster than the Lex and the two shots combined deal greater damage, the Kraken might be considered a superior close-medium range alternative to the Lex. * Kraken's average critical chance is alleviated by having a high critical multiplier. Although the weapon is not ideal for a critically focused build, it rewards players who get consistent headshots. Trivia *The Kraken was released on the 14th of February, 2013 with . *The Kraken is a massive sea monster in Norse mythology, which is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. *The Kraken is used in crafting the Kulstar. *The large bulb in the front of the weapon with a cable running to it might be a flashlight of some sort, or possibly an infrared bulb. It could also be part of a targeting system, possibly connected to the Seekers visor. Media Darthmufincorpuskraken.png|Crowd Control Anti-Corpus Darthmufinkrakenvoid2.png|'Void Destroyer' (Best With Corrosive Projection) Darthmufingrineerkraken.png|'Tenno Revenge' Grineer Build Kraken1.png KrakenColoured.png Kraken3.png KrakenNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Kraken reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe 6 Forma Kraken Patch History }} See also *Grineer Seeker, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. *Sybaris, a Tenno 2 round burst-fire rifle. *Sicarus, a Tenno 3 round burst-fire pistol. *Kulstar, weapon that uses the Kraken in its construction. fr:Kraken